Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a touch panel.
Discussion of the Background
A touch panel is an apparatus that recognizes a touch by an object (e.g., a pen or a user's finger). Touch panels are commonly disposed on a display panel (e.g., an organic light emitting diode display and a liquid crystal display device) to input signals to a display device.
The touch panel may include a substrate and a touch sensor unit that is positioned on the substrate to recognize the touch of an object.
Among the touch sensor units, a capacitive type touch sensor unit recognizes a touch by sensing a change in capacitance formed between a first signal line and a second signal line that intersects the first signal line.
To increase the resolution of display panels, more and more first signal lines and second signal lines are included in the touch sensor unit of the touch panel along with the increase in the number of pixels of the display panel. However, mobile devices (e.g., tablets, mobile phones, etc.), thin televisions, and thin computer screens have limited amount of space, thus there is a limit to the number of first signal lines and second signal lines that can be included in these thin and small electronic devices.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.